rekingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Volakia Empire
Volakia Empire is the country southern of Icathia. Information The Volakia Empire is blessed with fertile soil, mild weather, and the temperature remains relatively the same throughout the year. In addition, they have a large number of skilled magic stone craftsmen, but only have a few spirit users. Their flag is a defiant wolf impaled by a sword. insular and believe that "soldiers should always be strong", resulting in even lower ranked soldiers being exceptionally strong. Volakia typically has bad relations with Lugnica, resulting in skirmishes between the two countries from time to time. The nine strongest members of the Volakia Military are dubbed the Nine God Generals and have considerable influence within the country. The method of selecting Volakia’s emperor is the emperor selection ceremony. The emperor first marries women in all parts of the country and has children with them. Those children then vie for the throne, and the last survivor becomes the new emperor. This ceremony is an example of the emperor himself following the country's ideals, earning it the support of the people. History 500+ years ago *Volakia was always in conflict with Lugnica until Gionis Lugnica signed an alliance with Volcanica. 40 years ago *40 years before the story, Stride Volakia summoned the three headed dragon Valgren as part of a series of conflicts between him and the Lugnica. *Some time in the past, Wihelm fought against Kurgan and won, succeeding in cutting off six of his eight arms. 18 years ago *Al resided in Volakia for a while, where he learned how to fight. *Some years later, Vincent Volakia became the 77th emperor of Volakia. 15 years ago *Kurgan was killed by Regulus when he attacked Garkla and destroyed it. 6 months ago *Lugunica enters a non-aggression pact with Volakia. During this time one of the Nine God Generals, Balroy Temegrif, planned a coup while Reinhard, Julius, and Ferris were in the country, who were there because the Emperor of Volakia wanted to meet Reinhard. The three of them got involved with Balroy and Julius was accused of killing him, however they were able to prove his innocence by defeating the real culprit. Eighteen years before the story, Al resided in Volakia for a while, where he learned how to fight. Locations Zakra : Zakra is the capital of the Volakia Empire *'Crystal Palace' : The Crystal Palace is the palace of the Emperor of Volakia and the Volakian royal family. Due to magic stones being used throughout the palace in its construction, the interior contains excessive amounts of mana. Fleur : Fleur is the Fire Gate City. It's a fortress city located in western Volakia. It was known for trading and merchants for its location near Kararagi. Fleur was destroyed 15 years prior to the story by Regulus Corneas when items were associated with the witch were put up for false, which is rumored to be the Artificial Spirit Ekidona. Behorro : Behorro was a town near the border of Lugnica and Volakia until it got destroyed by the Witch Cult. Celian : A city western of the capital. Bariel : Bariel is a city owned by the Barielle family. It is decorated with flowers and has a population of around thousand people. Demi-Humans are forbidden of living in the city and are recognized as a disgrace for the Barielle family. Belzhun : A coastal outpost near Lugnica. It is known for its thriving black markets related to the witches. Zirima : A merchant camp where traders and explorers often gather before venturing into the caves of Volakia. Nashramae : A huge Volakian trading city. Volakian citizens farmed for its silk, gold, and it is known for the Volakian Festivals. Navigation